Sailor Moon vs Yusuke Urameshi
Introduction (Wiz) Sometimes, creators of anything start to fall in love, eventually getting married, which results in many hypothticals and theories, like if their characters live in the same universe, or could those characters even get along. Such was the case with Naoko Takeuchi and Yoshihiro Tagashi creators of The Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon, (Boomstick) And Yusuke Urameshi, The Spirit Detective of Yu Yu Hakusho respectively. He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick! (Wiz) And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Sailor Moon (Wiz) Usagi Tsukino was just your average middle-schooler, sleeping late, getting bad grades, and an overall cry-baby, but one faitful day, she found a black cat with band-aids on it's forehead as she was on her way to school. She took them offout of compassion of the feline, revealing a crescent shape on it's forehead. (Boomstick) She went on with her day like usual, talking with all her friends that we'd never see again, and once school was over, headed to the game center, where the same black cat from before was there. Wait, how did it know she'd be there? (Wiz) That's not important. After that, she went home and fell asleep, only to be woken up by the cat, telling her that- (Boomstick) Wait, the cat can talk now? (Wiz) That's not important. There's too much lore to go into that, but long story short, the cat introduced herself as Luna, and gave Usagi a brooch, telling her that she was now a planetary gauardian of the Moon, and- (Boomstick) The moon's not a planet! (Wiz) Anyways, Luna told Usagi she was a planetry guardian of the moon, and had to defend Tokyo, along with finding the lost princess of the Moon Kingdom, the Silver Millenium.She called out certain words as she put on the brooch, turning into the Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit, Guardian of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon! (Boomstick) She then proceeded to kick *ss and take names, gaining new powers like transformation, summoning wands to blast the sh*t out of her opponents, and kicking, along with gaining more allies named after actual planets, until she met Sailor Venus. (Wiz) Thought to be the Princess of the Moon, Sailor Venus revealed that the Silver Millenium fell and that Usagi was a reincarnation of the Princess, along with all of her allies being reincarnations of her royal guardians.They were figting the same thing that caused the Millenium to fall, and made sure that history didn't repeat itself by saving the earth from their foe. (Boomstick) Well, that was short, now onto- (Wiz) Until Usagi's daughter from the future travelled back in time to tell Usagi about another threat. (Boomstick) Wait, what? (Wiz) Well, in the future, Usagi was the queen of Crystal Tokyo, along with her Boyfriend, one of her only allies not named after a planet, and they had a kid, but Crystal Tokyo fell, and Chibi-Usa, her daughter, had to warn them. By sticking a fake gun up to Usagi's head... (Boomstick) And I thought my family didn't like each other. (Wiz) Anyways, it turned out that the threat was a cult that Chibi-Usa joined, causing her to turn Evil, and Usagi learned even better ways of fighting to defeat her daughter. (Boomstick) So now it's ov- (Wiz) Not even close. It turns out there were more Sailor Scouts, named after more planets, and they have kill Sailor Saturn, because she has the power to kill the entire universe, but she ends up being reicarnated into a good guy, and the universe is saved, but Usagi still had to learn and gain more things, like how to turn into Super Sailor Moon, or how to kill opponent's with one blast of her wand. (Boomstick) So, n- (Wiz) No. There's an evil circus in town they have to stop, that for some reason caues Usagi and Chibi-Usa to switch ages for no reason, and only for a day, which causes Usagi to learn more fightng techniques, learn more, spells, and get more wepons, and the evil characters end up becomeing Sailor Scouts as well, only they're based on moons. (Boomstick) Okay, it has to be over now, right? (Wiz) Wrong again, this time, she has to fight against more evil Saior scouts who want to take over the galaxy, so she learns how to become Eternal Sailor Moon, and then she and her boyfriend get married. (Boomstick) And then I guess she has to fight an even greater villan after that?! (Wiz) No, that's it. (Boomstick) Oh thak God! Yusuke Urameshi (Wiz) Yusuke Urameshi was simply a middle-school bully, the toughest in his school, actually, a sterotypical deliquent. One day, while skipping class, he saw a child walk into the road, and jumped into action, pushing the todller away from the car, costing Yusuke his life. (Boomstick) Wow, that was short. (Wiz) Not so fast. He became a ghost, and was given the oppurtunity to come back to life. Once he did so, he could see demons and could use something called "Spirit energy", being able to materialize it as blasts from his finger. Afterwards, he fought the demon Rando, who had killed 99 highly trained psychics, and was then trained in the ways of the powerful psychic Genkai, learning new techniques, like the Spirit Shotgun, being able to shoot out multiple blasts of spirit energy at once. (WIP) Death Battle Conclusion Category:'Kodansha vs Shueisha' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle